DarkEyed
by x.lithium
Summary: TezukaFuji; Fuji had always thought Tezuka was absolutely enchanting; all dark-eyed and beautiful.


If I owned Prince of Tennis, Eiji would _so_ have bunny/cat ears. Oh, the song lyrics used in this story are taken from; _Cold As You_ by _Taylor Swift_, and I definitely don't own that.

**DARK-EYED  
**_I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down;  
you're not sorry - taylor swift.  
_**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

_You have a way of coming easily to me,  
and when you take you take the very best of me,  
So I start a fight, cause I need to feel something,  
and you do what you want, cause I'm not what you wanted; _

"_What were you thinking_? Your arm was just injured and you still come to play tennis with me!"

Fuji had always thought Tezuka was absolutely enchanting, all dark eyed and beautiful. Even with his small and slightly lanky first year body, the bespeckled boy had held a daring charm. Since meeting him, Fuji had had to rein in urges to touch that endlessly ruffled hair and kiss those lips, resist the pangs that made him want to lean forward into the other boy and wrap his arms around the tight chest that he so often sneaked glances at while they were changing in the clubroom. Tezuka's cold aura had simply added to the allure.

But when Fuji glanced into Tezuka's dark eyes, he could not remember a time that he had felt more frightened. Opening his eyes, he looked up into the dark orbs of the boy whose collar he held gripped in his shaking hands.

That day, as he peered into those empty eyes, Fuji learnt the true meaning of despair, and the true meaning of _thrill_. Those eyes that taught him of the Devil's charm, cold and seducing and delicate. Oh, how he wanted _more_ of it.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of grey,  
and I stood there loving you, and wished them all away,  
And you come away, with a great little story,  
of a mess of a dreamer, with the nerve to adore you; _

It was their second year at Seigaku, and while Tezuka had grown much taller since their first year, Fuji had stayed at the same height, almost a head shorter than Tezuka now. Clutching at the fence anxiously, the for once unsmiling prodigy stared, terrified as his senpai was thrown carelessly to the ground by the opponents serve. To put it nicely, Seigaku was getting absolutely destroyed in this match. Trembling, he leaned closer so that his shoulder brushed Tezuka's.

As their defeated senpai limped back to them, a bittersweet smile on his face, Fuji shook harder.

_You never did give a damn thing honey, but I cried for you. _

"Senpai! Are you oka-?" he called. Suddenly, Tezuka's presence disappeared from his side, and Fuji almost fell over at the sudden absence. Watching nervously, he saw Tezuka brush by their senpai, sparing neither glance nor comforting words to him and simply perched readily on the court.

Head whipping around to the feel of a hand on his head, the little prodigy looked up worriedly, "Terrifying, isn't it?" came the deep voice of his defeated senpai, "That such a boy's presence can be so cold and dark-eyed, yet so absolutely.. _intoxicating_, at the same time?" His senpai turned to face him with smiling eyes, and Fuji realized that he was not alone in his realization of Tezuka's formidable presence, and that perhaps it was something to be fearful of, yet at the same time entrancing.

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day,  
just walk away away, no use defending words you will never say,  
And now that I'm sitting here, thinking it through,  
i've never been anywhere cold as you; _

"Where are you hiding, Fuji? Why don't you ever play seriously?"

Even through the their almost three years as close friends, Fuji had never grown out of his obsession for his friend's enticingly sinister aura. Staring into the eyes he'd lost himself within countless times, Fuji swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. There was something in the way Tezuka looked at him that took away all his words just when he needed them the most. Swallowing again, Fuji used the tactic he'd long since learned since becoming friends with Tezuka. Throwing on a careless smile, he blinked innocently at his captain.

Unfortunately, the tactic that was his last resort didn't seem to be working today. Tezuka frowned, his think brows turning downwards to give his facial contours a slightly older and much more serious shape.

"Where is the real you, Fuji..?"

Eyes snapping open, Fuji watched Tezuka step back as blue, betrayed eyes glared at the brown eyed boy. "_Me_? What about _you_, Tezuka? _Where is the real you_?" He was sure Tezuka would never forgive him, but nonetheless, he let his thoughts ramble out of his mouth, like he so rarely did, "I don't know why you do it, b-but.. why do you have hide behind that mask of yours? I _know _tennis isn't all there is to you, Kunimitsu! That can't be all there is. It just _can't_." How he hated the desperate tone his voice took on as he uttered the last sentence. "You're so cold." Fuji whispered, "So cold.. but you don't have to be, you know. I know there's more behind those dark eyes of yours."

The silence between them strained for a moment, and then Tezuka looked down, "I'm sorry, Fuji," he whispered, his voice as equally hushed, "This," his left hand lifted up the familiar bright green ball, much to bright and naive for the occasion, "_This _is really all there is to me." (_Author's Note; Oh how I wanted to end it here, by the way. However, I know **I **hate reading unhappy endings and I already wrote that half-cliffy in the other story I posted, so I decided to continue with this._)

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day,  
every smile you fake is so condescending, counting all the scars you made,  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through,  
i've never been anywhere cold as you;_

"And then.. then there's _you_. Sometimes, I just want to make you part of me." continued the captain, eyes rising to meet the prodigy's; begging, pleading to be understood, like Fuji had never seen before, whispering as if they were sharing the secrets of the world in the middle of the night, "You're so unique, so different, so.. so _bright-eyed_ and _beautiful_. I just want you with me."

Eyes widening and heart skipping several beats as the shorter boy felt Tezuka's lips crashing onto his, a muffled, "Mmf..!" escaped his lips, muffled by Tezuka's own. Dark eyes understanding sadly, Tezuka started to pull back, but before the captian could snatch his lips away, Fuji recovered from his partial shock, lunging forward so that Tezuka's feet buckled under him, the two of them falling to the floor of the tennis court. Still straddling Tezuka as they collided with the floor, Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, deciding that this was heaven as Tezuka rolled so that he was on top, hands planted on either side of Fuji's head.

Deciding the phrase, "kissing him senseless" had some actual truth to it, Fuji sighed into the Tezuka's lips, smiling at the obscured, "Aagh.." that came from his partner's lips. When the need of oxygen became too great, Tezuka pulled back, both boys panting slightly. Coughing softly, Fuji looked away for a second, slightly embarassed at their position. He let Tezuka pull him up so that they were both seated on the floor of the tennis court before turning to the captain.

"You know, it's odd that you called me bright-eyed and beautiful, cause I always thought of you as dark-eyed and beautiful."

_and all the streetlight shine like they were stars;  
on top of the world - boys like girls  
_**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium

Well. I wanted to put the last chorus of the song at the very ending of the story but it just doesn't fit the ending. That's why I really, really, really wanted to end it at the "_This is really all there is to me"_ line. But I was feeling oh so nice today. Anyways, don't know how this was but the reviews in my other story were reassuring so I decided to post this. Reviews are much loved. (:  
-- **x.**lithium;


End file.
